


Illusion

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa knows the truth about Anna's methods of controlling her subjects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> For the scifiland small fandom challenge and the 100_tales prompt #060 Peace

"We are of peace, always." It was her mother's mantra, both a truth and a lie.

All who succumbed to Anna's Bliss were at peace but at a high cost. Their contentment came from servitude, from never feeling true emotions that were sometimes joyous and sometimes painful, from never questioning and so never doubting. There was no individuality, no free-will, no goals, needs or wants other than do the bidding of the Queen.

The peace was a sort of shared delusion, shaped by Anna, only real as long as everyone believed in the illusion of Bliss.

Lisa no longer believed.


End file.
